Reflection in broken mirrors
by swimmergirl3
Summary: "Look in it." he instructed. I did as I was told.  "And?" I asked curiously, my ADHD was getting to me now.  "See the girl looking back?"   "Yeah …?"   im going to continue this story. OC/OC, Percabeth, Thalico.  "That's her." He said quietly.
1. looking back

Katina's POV

"Katina?" asked a timid voice, coming from the doorway of my cabin.

"Yeah?" I said absentmindedly scrolling through the designs that Annabeth had made so far for Olympus.

"Can I ask you something?" my best friend Michal said as I heard the creaking of footsteps enter my cabin and come towards me. I lazily looked up from Annabeth's special laptop. My eyes bulged when I saw what my best friend looked like; a mess. I know this might be cheesy and all since Annabeth and Percy are going out, and he's a son of Poseidon, but ive known _my_ son of Poseidon ever since I was born. Hence the term best friend. His jet black hair was a bit more aroused then usual; it looked like he had been running his hands through his hair more often. His forest green eyes shone, but they had a nervous glint in them. See, that's the difference between Percy and Michal. Percy's eyes were sea green or emerald green. But Michal's eyes were forest green; a darker version of Percy's. I immediately knew something was wrong, so I closed the laptop and patted the bed beside me.

"What's wrong Michal?"

"Niki broke up with me." he said as he sat down with a _humph!_ Beside me, and leaned his back against the wall.

"What? Why? You two were perfect for each other!" I exclaimed.

"I thought so too."

"Then why did she break up with you?"

"Because she saw me looking at another girl the way I looked at her when we first met."

"Another girl? Michal! Did you cheat on her?" I said, getting ready to smack him upside the head.

"No. but I can't shake the feeling this other girl gives me." I was starting to get a bit jumpy.

"Well who is she?" I asked pathetically.

"You know her."

"Is she pretty even?" I asked kind of doubtfully.

"Beautiful. Hey, you got a mirror in here? Or do we have to walk all the way to the Aphrodite cabin. Because I don't see one behind all these blueprints." He said smirking and motioning to the covered walls.

"Yeah, duh." I said pulling a pocket mirror from a drawer in my nightstand. I opened it up.

"Look in it." he instructed. I did as I was told.

"And?" I asked curiously, my ADHD was getting to me now.

"See the girl looking back?"

"Yeah …?"

"That's her." He said quietly. I froze for a moment.

"I gotta go." He said quickly getting up off the bed. I didn't know what to do, so I just continued to sit there, and look in that little piece of reflective glass.

"MICHAL! WAIT!" I yelled getting up off my bed after unfreezing. I ran out of my deserted cabin and chased after the son of Poseidon who was walking with his head down and hands in his pockets. When he heard his name being called, he looked up, and then looked back towards me. Everyone in the training arena and archery range were starting to stare now. I could feel their stares burning through the back of my head.

"Do you mean it?" I asked sort of out of breath.

He was about to speak but we got interrupted.

"Michal! Hey I was just loo- is this a bad time?" said Percy stupidly, walking up behind Michal. I stood up straight from the position I had been in trying to learn how to breathe again.

"Um, yeah. A bit." I said annoyed.

"Why? What's going on?" he said looking around like a group of empousai were going to jump out and attack. Michal was still frozen in place.

"He'll talk to you later ok Percy? Go make out with Annabeth or something." I said pushing him on the arm. He got the look I was trying to give him, and ran off down the path again.

"Hmm. Ive never met anyone who could scare Percy so badly until I met you." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Natural born talent is what my mother tells me." I said smiling proudly. I dropped the smile remembering why I had chased him down the path towards the beach.

"So … really?"

"It's stupid. Just forget I said anything."

"No, I won't."

"But everything's going to get complicated, and when things get complicated, they never work out. And this friendship means too much to me to screw up."

"Im glad you feel that way, but it won't change anything that I feel for you." I whispered taking sudden interest in my scuffed up black Puma sneakers. I felt his icy cold hand touch my cheek lightly, almost as if to make sure I wouldn't run away.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He said bringing his body closer to mine, but still keeping that hand on my cheek.

"I promise I won't run away if I get scared." I whispered back, still looking at my shoes.

"Look up." I did as told and looked up at the sky that was beginning to become dark.

"Apollo's going back to Olympus. Artemis is taking over. I like night time best."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously searching my eyes.

"Because, when I think of all the stars, and all the constellations, I think of all the things that are out there, all of the possibilities to find." I said in awe.

"Well the only possibility that I want to find is the one standing right in front of Me." he said bringing his lips down to mine. Suddenly I was engulfed by the smell of the sea; salt water and seaweed.

_**That was two years ago.**_


	2. im pretty sure he was lying i AM fat

_**This is now. The ceremony.**_

"Are you sure I don't look fat Percy?" I asked nervously checking my backside in the 360 mirror in the king suite.

"Yes im sure for the millionth time Katina! You look beautiful!" he said throwing his arms up in surrender.

"I just want to make sure." I said frowning.

"Hey, get that frown off you're face," he said disapprovingly.

"You're marrying my brother, I don't want him to see that frown and call off the wedding." I glared at him in the reflection of the mirror; apparently it was scary enough for him to shut up.

"Thanks by the way." I said quietly, checking my makeup.

"No problem, it's the least I could do." He said grinning.

"Well, I didn't really have anyone else." I said tearing up. It's true, I didn't have anybody else. All of my half brothers had offered, but I didn't want to pick favourites. My dad died when I was three, so he wasn't here. Nico offered to summon him for the ceremony, but then I had to remind him that there were going to be mortals there too. Percy was really my only option.

"You ready to walk down that aisle wise crack?" said Percy extending his arm.

"As ready as ill ever be." I said smiling back. I hesitated for a moment.

"You don't think we're too young do you?" I asked timidly.

"I think im supposed to say something cheesy like, 'you're never too young for love' or something like that. But, ill tell you the truth. We demigods don't know how long we'll live, so make the best of your life while you're still living it. Why do you think I married Annabeth so soon?"

"Uh, because you love her?" I said with a 'no duh' tinge to my voice.

"Yeah, I do. But you never know, I just wanted to make sure she knew how I felt. So don't worry, just have the time of you're life tonight, and let's hope that no angry monsters barge in on four children of the big three and a whole bunch of very powerful demigods."

"Percy! Don't jinx it!" I screamed. Ok, maybe that was a little dramatic. And on that happy note, the door guy gave us the cue to start walking. I couldn't wait.

I heard the music flow from the hidden speakers, and walked arm in arm with the first son of the sea god.

"Don't worry, it will be over before you know It." said Percy through the corner of his mouth in a joking tone. I elbowed him gracefully in the side, but it clinked off harmlessly. Stupid invulnerability. I looked around, and saw all the expectant expressions of the people standing in the pews (I guess that's what you could call them) of the replication of the Parthenon in Nashville. I know I know ironic right? But I wanted a Greek themed wedding. Down to the very last curl in my blonde hair. I saw the face of my mom, and my soon to be father in law. The gods both looked kind of annoyed, but happy at the same time. I guess they could get over their predicaments for one evening. As we were close to the end of the aisle, I looked straight ahead. First, I saw my maid of honour; my half sister Annabeth (who was kind of _very_ pregnant). Then next were Thalia, my best friend Nicole, then my little flower girl; Nico and Thalia's daughter. Little Thana was wearing her perfect aquamarine dress that we had had custom made. But I couldn't get past the ADHD part of me. My gaze swept over to the man in the black tux with the aquamarine coloured tie. My fiancée, Michal. He had the biggest goofy grin on his face, like he was seeing everything he had expected and more.

"Katina, you may say your vows." Said the vicar **(A/N: or whatever their called). **I recited from memory:

_As long as I am wise, _

_As long as you love the ocean, _

_You will carry this ring forever, _

_As a representation of our love._

I said as I slid the special silver wring that Hephaestus had made for us as a wedding gift. Mine bearing the symbol of Athena (an owl) and Michal's the symbol of Poseidon (a trident). As well on the back of the ring, written in Greek were the nick names Wise Crack and Kelp Head. Those were our camp names you see. The vicar interrupted my loose train of thought.

"Michal, you may now recite yours."

_Let the currents carry our spirits,_

_To wherever the fates will lead us,_

_You will carry this ring forever,_

_As a representation of our love._

He said as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the groom." He said smiling a bit. That was a special surprise that I hadn't told Michal about. He would've objected. I heard a few snickers as I cupped my hands around Michal's confused face and kissed his lips softly like our first kiss had been two years ago. The crowd (?) cheered as I broke away giving Michal a small smile complimented with a wink. His smile grew bigger as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into another long kiss. The crowd (yet again …?) cheered even louder then before. I think I even heard Apollo whistle a few times. Yeah, all of the gods were here, even if they were forced like Ares was. I think the only reason Hades even came was so that he could see his granddaughter and eat the great Greek food. But what can I say, boys will be boys.


	3. our song

_**The first dance.**_

"You better not ruin my shoes." I hissed to Michal as we walked smiling onto the dance floor for our first dance. He chuckled,

"I think the Aphrodite girls have gotten to you're head." I stomped on his foot with my four inch white satin stilettos.

"OW!" he cried hopping around on one foot, clutching his other. People started laughing, especially Percy who gave me thumbs up.

"Now! Let's quiet down a bit so that the happy couple can have their first dance! WOOOOOH!" screamed our DJ over the microphone. I was suddenly almost regretting getting Connor Stoll to be our DJ. I rolled my eyes as he started playing the song when we reached the middle of the dance floor.

_I have often dreamed, of a far off place,_

_Where a great warm welcome, will be waiting for me._

_Where the crowds will cheer,_

_When they see my face._

_And a voice keeps saying, this is where im meant to be._

_I will find my way,_

_I can go the distance._

_Ill be there someday, _

_If I can be strong. _

_I know every mile; will be worth my while,_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

_*instrumental*_

_I am on my way,_

_I can go the distance; I don't care how far,_

_Somehow ill be strong._

_I know every mile; will be worth my while._

_I would go most anywhere to find where I belong._

_*yet another instrumental*_

_I will beat the odds, I can go the distance._

_I will face the world, fearless proud and strong._

_I will please the gods, I can go the distance._

_Till I find my heroes welcome right where I belong._

As the music stopped playing, and the cameras stopped flashing, I let a small smile cover my face. This had been our song, always has been, always will be. We danced to it first about a week after we started going out at a dance that the Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes cabin had planned at camp. Of course they played this song; it was from a movie about on of the all time greatest heroes in Greek history. The Disney movie Hercules duh.

"Hey, they didn't kill each other!" shouted Connor. Everyone laughed, but the mortals seemed really confused. I gave him my best death glare with a side message of _'do you really want to blow our cover with all of the gods in attendance?'_ it seemed to work. I walked off the dance floor hand in hand with Michal, as we headed over towards our parents. Well, Michal's mom and dad, and my mom. Once we got there, we were embraced with hugs, and a few tears from Michal's mom. As I hugged my mom, she whispered in my ear.

"Let me know if he ever does you any wrong, I will personally take care of it. And congratulations, im so proud of you." I could tell she was trying to keep back tears.

The line up of well wishers seemed to go on forever, but the one that was probably most special to me (don't tell Apollo I said that) was little Thana. She ran up to me and hugged my legs so hard I almost fell over.

"Auntie Kati! Auntie Kati!"

"Yes Thana?" I said picking her up under her arms and looking her in her little angelic face. I couldn't believe how much she looked like Thalia. Other then her eyes and her skin color, they could be twins. She had long black hair, olive skin like Nico, almost midnight blue eyes, and most of all, a big personality. Oh, and you can't forget the powers. She was a powerful little child I had to say. It was sort of a mixture of both Thalia and Nico for that one, as far as they knew, she could give you static shocks, raise a few dead animals, and give the best death glares I have ever seen if she didn't get something she wanted. Trust me; they were almost worse then Thalia's.


	4. the mirror cracks

_**Three months later**_

Michal's POV

"Keep fighting Katina! Don't stop!" I shouted across the field. The battle was raging, and I couldn't get over to my wife. See, a lot had changed at camp in the last three months. We had started receiving threats from a group of rogue demigods, pitted against their parents. _'Like Luke all over again'_ everyone kept saying. But this time it wasn't. It didn't involve any titans, or immortals, just demigods and monsters. Damn powerful demigods at that. At least one child of Hades. I think his name was Jasper. He hadn't been to camp, and he was older then Nico, maybe by like, five years or so. But back to the present. I slashed my sword and down went that final blasted _empousai_. I ran over to Katina who was going to take on Jasper. We had all tried to convince her to let the big three kids do it, but she said she wanted to take him down. He was almost like her Luke. They had known each other for a while, and had become friends. But that was back when she hadn't known she was a demigod. Then he suddenly moved away and she never talked to him again. I took my battle stance beside her and we started to fight our way through the crowd of demigods and monsters. It was a pretty even battle. For the next about half an hour, we fought our way through towards the biggest fight there had been all night. It was between Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Jasper. Of course, they would be there. Annabeth was at Percy's side, fighting off the monsters and demigods that were trying to find his Achilles heel. I saw Katina take a few steps to the side, but I didn't think much of it. That was until I saw the dark haired, 17 year old son of Hades step forward towards Katina. He said something with an evil grin, and my girl slapped him hard across the face. Probably screaming a few curses at the disgusting comment he probably just gave her. It seemed like a good idea at the time to slap him. But I guess he wasn't having a very good day, and getting slapped across the face just made it worse. He growled something and I decided to step in before anything worse happened. It seemed silly to have a screaming match going on in the middle of a battle, but I don't know, it was just …_ unusual_.

"Hey!" I yelled, slashing at some _dracanae_ that were trying to get in my way. Jasper looked up from the battle that he was trying to start; the one with my wife. I don't think so _bud_.

"Who are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Michal Clarkton, son of Poseidon, nice to meet you Jasper. Ive heard a lot about you already." I said with acid. He raised an eyebrow. As he lifted his sword towards Katina's throat. I tensed.

"And what does she mean to you?" he said casually as if we were on the beach somewhere, or in a restaurant.

"She is my wife." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Wife hey? Why so young? Don't you want to sample a bit more before you eat the whole cake?" he said. His sword still tracing the curve of her long neck.

"No." I said firmly.

"Hmm. I have a deal for you." I did not like where this was going.

"No deals." I said calmly. His black eyes staring into my own.

"Then she dies." He stated simply. He hit a nerve there. Actually, more like hacked it to pieces, and then poured acid down my throat.

"What deal." I said without hesitating.

"We fight. You win, I call off the battle and get lost, and you get to keep her."

"And what if I don't win." I said, even though I knew I had to win this otherwise I wasn't going to like the outcome.

"If I win, then you die, the battle goes on, and I get her to keep." He said yet again in that stupid simple tone of his. It was getting really annoying.

"And where do you suppose we will fight this battle?" I said, questioning his authority.

"Right here, right now, choose you're weapons." He said bitterly.

"Ive got all I need right here." I said lifting my shoulder to show the celestial bronze shield with the symbol of Poseidon, and swinging my sword over in my hands.

"Then we fight." He stated simply before charging me.


End file.
